Threes A Crowd
by Tears-Of-The-Forgotten-One
Summary: What would you give, if you could have another second chance to make things right? Well thats what Inuyasha and the gang feel when they meet up with some fimaliar faces from the past! OC's! No flames please! Ima new XD
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- At the Beginning

"Mama, mama look what I made, look what I made!" A little girl said. She had almost brunette, dirty brown hair that was the length of the top of her neck. She had bangs that were up to the top of her eyes, they were parted and helped shape her face. On top of her head were two cute cheetah ears, which were a little too big for the little girl. She wore a strapless tank top that looked like it was made from the hide of a cheetah; she also wore a miniskirt with the same material. The girl had a tail too. To the human eye she looked to be about 7.

"Ah, hunny let me see what you've made" The girl's mother smiled sweetly. She had lower back length black hair. Her ears were pointed at the end and like the little girl, she also had a tail. She looked to be about 20.

"Here mama, I made this for you!" The little girl said and showed her mother a crown made of flowers.

"Oh, dear…it's wonderful" She said while helping her daughter put the crown on her head.

"I made it just for you mama!" The girl said smiling sweetly.

"I love it darling"

"I'm gonna give oneechan her crown" The little girl said as she ran off to find her older sister.

The mother looked at her younger daughter and smiled. She then heard something along the lines of 'ONEECHAN!!!! LOOK WHAT I MADE!!' and 'humph, like I would need something like that...' She then saw her oldest daughter come running toward her with a somewhat scared expression on her face. The older daughter had short brown hair that was half put in a bun and half loose. She wore a light purple silk bandana underneath her hair. What was odd about her was that on each side of her head, there were three blue horns. One could only assume that they were some sort of ears. She also had large red wings; about the same size as she was which greatly hindered her running capability, and a blue tail. Her hands were blue and had three giant claws and one smaller thumb claw; the same went for her feet. She looked to be about 12.Their mother could not help but laugh at the expression on there older daughters face, of sheer terror, it was nice seeing her daughter show emotions once and awhile. She looked down at the bundle in her arms and her smile grew. The little baby didn't look one bit out of the ordinary, but her mother new better. She then turned her attention up at the sky; everything seemed so perfect here in their cozy little tribe of the cheetahs. However she could not shake the feeling that something horrible was about to occur. Shivering she quickly turned her attention back to her girls. The younger one had managed to glomp attack her sister and

successfully put the crown on her head.

"Come on girls, time to come inside!" Their mother yelled, not liking the uneasy feeling she just could not get rid of.

"COMING" They both answered, getting to their feet and walking over to their mother, and soon inside their home.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- The end of the beginning

"LADY KI-LA-RA! LADY KI-LA-RA" A young man said running toward the leader of the tribe's house.

"What is it Torao?" The mother, now identified as Ki-la-ra, said with great concern in her voice.

"A youkai is attacking the north side of the village! Its eyes are as red as fire, and it has long white hair!"

Ki-la-ra's eyes widened and then narrowed in determination. She then went back inside and to see her children coming to her with questions.

"Where are you going mama?" The middle child said

_Mother looks worried, I wonder what's wrong…_The oldest girl thought.

Ki-la-ra looked at her children with a glazed look, like she was about to cry. She looked at her oldest child "Krystal, please take Kori and Kiarra, and hide in this house……make sure _nothing_ happens to them…please…"

Krystal nodded and nudged Kori in the back of their house, then carefully carried Kiarra in her arms. She then turned toward her mother and said "be careful…they still need you" and pointed her head toward Kori and then to Kiarra. Ki-la-ra nodded her head and went to grab her weapon; it was a spiked ball and was connected to a long chain. She hurried back outside and quickly gave everyone orders.

"Tama, you go take the women and children to the south side of the village. Shou, you and Riku take a few people to protect them! Mako, you, Kenji, and Jin take the soldiers and attack the enemy; I will be there in a minute." She heard a chorus of "ah, ma'am" and "Right aways." After she quickly said a prayer outside the house and ran as fast as she could to the fight.

When she got their she almost threw up, bodies of every single solider were mangled and scattered around the area, buildings were burning and totally destroyed, and blood covered the ground she walked on. She looked up to see the cause of all this, he was covered in blood and had red eyes that pierced into your heart. Purple markings were on each cheek. He then spotted Ki-la-ra, smirked and charged at her.

Ki-la-ra spotted the attack and dodged at the last minute. The youkai kept on clawing Ki-la-ra, while she kept on swinging her weapon and baring her fangs in hopes to make him back off. 30 minutes later, they ended up fighting right next to Ki-la-ra's house. She was extremely cut up and tired, the youkai however didn't have a scratch on him. She quickly turned her gaze over to her house; there she saw two pairs of eyes, one filled with shock and one filled with tears. _Kori and Krystal…_she thought. She couldn't let this…this _thing_ kill her children. Her eyes narrowed, if she had to sacrifice herself to save them then so be it…there was no place to go to anyway, the whole village was gone.

Ki-la-ra's eyes narrowed and her hands grew a bright white. She screamed "DOOM DESIRE!" All of a sudden red, blue, green, all the colors shot out of her body and formed one giant beam of light. The youkai noticed and moved out of the way, but was hit on the side. The monster howled in agony and glared at Ki-la-ra.

Inside the house Krystal gasped and quickly left the house and ran to her fallen mother's side.

"Mother….mother…Wake Up!" She nudged her mothers shoulder a little.

Kori was now in tears looking from her mother then to the monster and back again, suddenly she saw the monster smirk and run toward her older sister and mother. As fast as she could she ran outside to block the attack with her back. She closed her eyes tightly and waited. When the monster attacked she didn't even have time to scream. His claws dug into her skin and ripped her back open. Leaving three bloody claw marks could she have not seen that attack coming!?!?! She then stole a glance to their house, even if Kori and her mother were…..gone….she still had to save Kiarra. Krystal got to her feet and slowly started to transform. Her eyes turned bright red with a slit blue pupil in the middle. Her tail, wings, and claws grew bigger and she began to change into a dragon about the size of their house. She then walked toward the beast snarling and swiping at it. The monster took the hint and fled, not wanting to chance attacking a much larger target.

Once the danger was gone Krystal returned back to normal and walked over to her house to get Kiarra. When she came back out she went to see the wound that was inflicted on Kori. She was horrified. There was an endless about of blood gushing out of the wound, to the human eye you could make out something moving inside of her, but Krystal knew full well what that was, it was Kori's heart and lungs! Krystal quickly looked away not wanting to see her little sister in such a state. Suddenly she saw movement from the corner of her eye, it was her mother.

"Uh……K-Krystal!?! Krystal are you there?" Her mother said weakly

"Yes…yes mother I'm here"

"Where are Kiarra and Kori?"

"Kiarra's right here mother, look" Krystal said as she showed her mother Kiarra

Ki-la-ra smiled weakly and then asked "And Kori?"

Krystal sadly looked over at Kori's body. Her face was facing them and they could see her eyes wide with shock, pain, and tears. Ki-la-ra silently cried, and brought her hands to her brought it over to Kori's wound. Then to Krystal's amazement it stopped bleeding and slowly became a nasty scar. Kori's eyes turned back to normal as she woke up.

"Mama….mama you saved me!" Kori giggled happily seeing her mother alive.

Ki-la-ra smiled sadly knowing she didn't have much time left. She turned to Krystal and said slowly "Listen well Krystal, Koris scar will never completely heal…every so often it will bleed again, it will be very painful for her, but the pain will slowly go away and she will be fine until the next time it strikes…" Ki-la-ra wheezed and continued "Take Kori and Kiarra and get out of here, I worry that, that monster will come back looking for you…don't let him take you three" Her eyes welled up with tears "Don't let him take my three babies away to see me again." She finished and turned her head over to Kori.

"I love you Kori, dear, be strong for Kiarra and Krystal."

"But mama…..why???" Kori asked eyes tearing up and getting ready for what was about to come.

Ki-la-ra finally turned her head over to Kiarra and gently kissed her on the top of the head.

"You will grow up and be strong hunny, I just know it…..and I lo….ve….y….ou…..a-Ki-la-ra's stopped sort and slowly put her hand back down and closed her eyes for the last time.

"Mama!?!?" Kori asked nudging her mother "mama!?!...MAMA!!" She screamed and buried her face in her mother's arms and cried so much.

Krystal could only watch her little sister in so much pain… her eyes were glazed over with tears that would never again be shed and she turned to her mothers body and said "You left too soon……._we_ need you now….more then ever…."


End file.
